


she asks for your heart

by austen



Category: Castle
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austen/pseuds/austen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she asks for your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for heartequals in the Awesome Ladies Ficathon

She knows without question that this will be the longest summer of her life.

It could be the coffee that doesn't show up on her desk anymore, the mug with the precinct's logo on it already filled to the brim with steaming caffeinated happiness, the coffee she never needed to get up to pour herself before it was being handed to her with warm hands and a tired smile. Out of the two of them, _he's_ the one known for his memorization of every little detail - the book is proof enough of that - but in a line-up, she'd know his writer's callus anywhere, the one that rests on both the inside of his thumb and the side of his middle finger. She's caught herself staring, wondering how different the raised, smooth patches feel from the rest of his hand. Wondering how many pages he had to write out in his near-indecipherable chicken scratch before they appeared, red and painful, to eventually fade into pink, smooth flesh.

She can't help but picture those hands on Gina sometimes, when the nights are particularly slow and she's got paperwork coming out of her ears and the precinct is empty and dark apart from the light at her desk. Wondering what, exactly, his ex-wife meant when she said she was _going to be on top of him_ \- and then tearing her mind away from the mental image, biting back the words she never quite managed to get out to him as he walked out, the words that linger on her tongue even up to now.

She thinks about Castle when the summer nights are longer than the days and no one is around to see her wipe away hot tears of regret.


End file.
